With the continued adoption of digital projectors in the home and business marketplaces, there is a need to produce brighter and better quality images to satisfy consumer's desires. Color projectors typically fall into two major categories, projectors having a single light modulator with a color wheel, and projectors having three light modulators without a color wheel. Generally, three modulator projector systems produce superior images to single modulator projection systems, especially in the areas of brightness and color resolution.
Digital projectors serve the consumer in two fashions, rear projection and front projection. Rear projection is a cost attractive option to plasma, field emission, and liquid crystal displays. Front projection serves the consumer in home theaters, conference rooms, and auditoriums where business or entertainment presentations are often shown.
One trend in digital projection is to satisfy consumer's desires for increased image quality using projectors with three modulators. However, precise optical alignment of the three modulators is required to render the desired superior image quality. Existing mechanisms to mount and align the modulators are complex and can be bulky and expensive. If a simple, compact, and cost effective solution for aligning three modulators in a projector is not developed, then consumer adoption of three modulator projectors, with their superior image quality, will be hampered.